Bloodlust
by Dora Moony
Summary: Gwen is a vampire hybrid. Saved from her prison by Dumbledore, she's placed in Gryffindor to being a new life. She quickly learns even a highbred must face the normallity. Making friends, passing exams and even falling in love. Oliver/OC. x


Hey everyone, this stories been jumping round in my head for so long I've decided to put it down. Let me know what you think :) Oh English is my second language so I appoloiges for any mistakes :)

I own nothing except Gwen. All the Harry Potter character belong to the great JK :)

* * *

><p>Hi, let me introduce myself, I'm Guinevere Parker. But everyone calls me Gwen, and I'm not your normal witch….<p>

I'm what some people call a half breed, some call me a hybrid and some people don't even class me as human. So what am I you ask? Basically I'm half vampire, don't ask the exact detail on how it happened because to be honest, I'm not sure. I was just a baby when it all happened, all I know is this.

My mum was walking home one night alone, her and my Father lived in muggle Wales to give me a normal upbringing before my Hogwarts letter came through. As she made a turn into a back alley to take a shortcut home, a shortcut she had taken a thousand times on her way home from work she felt someone following her. As she stopped and turned wand in hand to face her possible attacker, she was bitten from behind and left to die. She managed to send a patronus charm to my Father calling for help. But by the time he had gotten her to St Mungo's she had already began to turn. Oh did I forget to mention? At the time of her attack, my Mother was 8 months pregnant with me.

The healers carried out an emergency caesarean section to get me out of my mother before any harm could come to me, and so I was born. I never knew what happened to my mother no one would ever tell me. St Mungo's realised me to my father a few weeks later, No sign of any "damage" had been done to me through my mother's attack.

So for the first 2 years of my life I was normal, or so it seemed. I liked to play inside, my farther thought nothing odd about it, in fact he liked to keep me close, his little princess….funny how things can change so quickly. One day I had been crying non stop nothing could calm or help me, All he knew was that I was holding my throat a lot. Worried that I was coming down with some sort of magical bug, he rushed me to St Mungo's of course I couldn't tell him the problem, I had an almighty burning in my throat and all the water in the world wouldn't cool it. The healer pulled out my records when we reached the hospital and everything changed.

I was dragged into a secure room tied to the bed like some crazy person or animal. They poured some sort of potion down my throat and stepped back, muggles would call it some kind of child abuse the way it looked but it worked I calmed down. Turns out the potion they had given me was a blood substitute. When they told my father his little princess had in fact been "damaged" on that fateful day. He disappeared, brought my things to the hospital and told them he didn't want me. That's love for you right?

I was kept at the hospital from then on, no visitors except doctors and a few nurses who helped teach my to talk, read, write and the basics, but always with a wand in hand. As I got older I quickly learned that being a hybrid had its perks so to speak. I have very good hearing, I'm strong, I'm fast and I can still go out in the sun although my eye sting a little. But it has its draw backs as well, thirst. But my thirst isn't like a normal vampires, I don't require blood all the time to live. I can live on human food, and I have a potion every two months to calm the burning.

That was basically my life from the age of 2 until I was 10. Being treated under the ministry's "_**Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans**_" never allowed to mix with others, basically treated as a monster, people fear what they don't understand a very wise wizard taught me that. The man who showed me not everyone felt the same way as the healers and my father. The man who gave me a home, introduced me to my friends and the love of my life. His name was Albus Dumbledore, and this is where my life began.

* * *

><p>So please R+R let me know if you think its worth carrying on with :)<p>

Dora


End file.
